Rebellious Act
by Asha Carcella
Summary: Dick is home alone, so what does he do but pull out a cancer stick? Luckily, Babs comes to the rescue! And what would she think if Dick said he was moving away? DickxBabs for Valentines Day, though not in that super lovey way! One-Shot


Hey everybody, really behind on my other story but I just had to get something out on Valentines Day. Something different which suits my mood towards the holiday, so enjoy everybody!

**Warnings: Language, underage smoking and I bumped Dick up two years, while Babs went to school one year earlier, so she's older than him by just one year!**

0101

Dick Grayson smiled slightly when he realised that he would be home alone. Alfred was off with Lucius Fox, something to do with organising some charity event for Bruce and obviously the playboy billionaire was off on a League mission, leaving the now fifteen year old in the Manor alone.

Bruce trusted Dick, he didn't believe that he would do anything that he shouldn't, which was exactly why he didn't mind occasionally leaving the boy alone. Though, Bruce didn't know how wrong he actually was.

Sure his detective skills were the best, it was just that his parenting skills could be said to be a little under par. It was actually amazing that he trusted Dick, he even went as far as to not bugging or putting a camera in his room, like he did with the rest of the house. Dick was forever grateful for what Bruce did for him and the privacy that he constantly received.

Its just that Dick knew his room wasn't bugged or had a hidden camera in it, so he knew that Bruce wouldn't find out what he was doing if he covered it up pretty well afterwards. It's not that he takes advantage of Bruce, truly, he's grateful, but sometimes the stress of everything was too bad. So bad, that he couldn't handle it by talking to Wally or Barbara. Even if he wanted to, he would just open his mouth and mutter something that would be off subject to distract either one of his best friends.

Making sure that he was alone, Dick made his way to his cupboard where he kept everything in a shoe box under a loose board. He wasn't taking any chances, Bruce and Alfred respected him enough not to go digging around in his personal business. Closing his room door and opening his windows wide, Dick put the box on his desk, the contents shifting slightly.

The ebony haired boy sighed as he switched on the light and pulled off the lid of the box. He wished he didn't have to resort to smoking for relieving his stress, but someone at school had told him about it, so he had tried it. At first, he couldn't figure out how something so small could relieve the burdens of life, but then it set in. The small cancer stick just helped with distraction, and that was exactly what he needed at the moment.

He pulled out the loose tobacco from the box, the smell immediately filling his room. After smoking his first cigarette about a year and a half ago, Dick had met someone who had actually showed him how to roll his own. He preferred rolling it himself, it provided a distraction for his nimble fingers as he concentrated on getting it right.

The ebony haired boy rolled the tobacco skilfully, his fingers knowing what to do automatically. When he was done, he grabbed the lighter from his shoe box and sat down on the window sill. He knew Bruce wouldn't find out about it, no cameras were angled towards his room windows and the boy had been doing this for about five months without Bruce knowing. Whenever Alfred and Bruce left him alone, which was quiet often, Dick would light up a cigarette hoping that the home rolled tobacco would solve some of his problems.

This time, Dick doubted it could be solved at all, with or without the tobacco. The stress of everything was making him feel as he was being consumed. Bruce had threatened to take him off the Team if he didn't up his performance, resulting in a full blown fight with him driving off on his motor bike and returning home the next day. When he returned Bruce had gone into a full out rant about him being irresponsible, which just served in making the fifteen year old more aggravated by the second.

After their full out fight Dick was left in a horrible mood where he didn't even feel like talking to Barbara. So when she had tried questioning him, he had blown up in her face, which was completely uncalled for. He tried to apologise the whole week but Barbara was stubborn and didn't talk to him at all.

After all of that, Bruce had threatened him again, saying that if he didn't focus he would be benched as Robin. And being benched by Batman lasted about a period of six months. Dick had shouted at him again, his rage getting the better of him. Then Dick had gotten hurt on one their missions, a swift stab to the shoulder, and now he was benched, which meant six months at the least.

But, out of all of that, the thing that troubled him the most was his fight with Barbara. Usually, the redheaded girl was his go-to. She would always be there for him, during his darkest and happiest times. This time she had turned her back on him, but then again he didn't blame her, the things he had said to her that day had gotten him three days of detention.

Dick sighed again, running his hand through his hair as he used his other hand to hold up the now lit cigarette to his lips. He sucked in hard, his mouth immediately filled with the thick smoke. He then blew out, the smoke pouring out of his mouth in tendrils and then dissipated into the surrounding air.

Finally Dick let himself smile out of pure contentment, it wasn't that he was addicted or anything, it was more on the lines of the cigarette fulfilling its duty as a stress reliever. His mind wandered to nothing in particular as he finished off the tobacco in his hand with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. Stubbing it out, Dick quickly got up and put the old shoe box in its place while quickly switching on his fan to get rid of any lingering smells.

Chuckling lightly at his stupid antics, the ebony haired boy threw the stub of the cigarette in the toilet and flushed it, _better leave no evidence at all_, he thought. Dick then did his routine that he did every time he would smoke. He brushed his teeth thoroughly and then jumped into the shower. After a ten minute long shower he would change and then spray a light deodorant on his old clothes just to take away the smell of the smoke.

When he was done with his routine, Dick was dressed in nothing but long pyjama pants and a normal black T-Shirt. Rubbing the towel against his wet hair, Dick moved to put his fan off, which was when he noticed the slight noise coming from his desk. He whirled around immediately, the towel long forgotten and tossed onto the floor.

"Dick," Barbara said seriously from where she sat on top of his desk," You know I hate it when you smoke."

Dick looked back at his friend, who had snuck into his room from his still opened window, damn her Batgirl skills. "Listen Babs, I-" Dick said as he bent down and picked his towel up, ready to apologise to the redhead.

"Save it," Barbara interrupted him, "I know your sorry and everything…it's not what you said to me that I'm upset about," the girl admitted as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Dick walked over and sat on his bed facing his best friend, "Then why the hell are you pissed at me?"

"Come on, we've been friend for years Grayson! I-I just couldn't take it that you were shutting me out again," Barbara confessed finally letting the hurt in her voice show," and on top of that you go and smoke like a _goddamn idiot_," she hissed the last part.

Dick sighed again, "Babs, I didn't tell you because it doesn't really affect you-"

"Hell yeah it does, especially when you call me a bitch in front of all our friends and teachers," the redhead snapped back while crossing her arms.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you, but still, it's not really your business-"

Again Barbara cut him off, "Dick! Why the fuck are you so stubborn?!" She screamed," I'm trying to be a good friend here! Can't you see that I want to help you?" she finished off softly.

The ebony haired boy looked at his best friend and then he let out a soft groan as he placed his face in his hands, "Babs….I'm so sorry….I just…I had a lot on my mind," he mumbled.

The look on Barbara's face softened as she regarded her friend in front of her, "Dick, just tell me what happened."

"Bruce benched me," Dick said as he lifted up his face and looked at the girl in front of him.

Barbara cringed when she heard that, she knew exactly how long it takes to come off the bench. "Dick, maybe you do need a break…maybe it would be better to put Robin on hold for a while," she suggested lightly.

Dick gave her a strained smile as she walked over and sat on his lap, "Actually….I was thinking the same thing," he whispered, not phased that she had just sat on him, them being best friends and all, he didn't mind one bit because that was what they usually did.

Barbara immediately looked at Dick with wide eyes, her blue eyes searching his face for something else. "There's something you're not telling me," she stated.

"…Next year's senior year," the blue eyed ebony said looking her in the eyes.

The redhead chuckled lightly, "Yeah…I can see why you're stressed about that since you'll be the only sixteen year old in the grade," she teased lightly. That earned her a smile from her best friend. Slowly, by his plain black shirt, Barbara pulled him in for a kiss. They connected lips, both of the teenagers finding comfort in the other.

But Dick pulled away too soon, "…senior year isn't what was on my mind."

Barbara placed a hand on his cheek, a silent incentive for him to carry on.

Dick circled one hand around her waist, "I'm…thinking of going to Bludhaven after senior year," he whispered.

Barbara pulled her hand away, her eyes going wide, "Dick…what?...You're going to _leave_?" she hissed.

Dick closed his eyes as he heard the hurt tone in Barbara's voice, "Listen Babs…It's…it's just a thought for now… and I don't want to leave you… but you know, everything with Bruce and being benched has go me thinking and-" Dick cut himself off as he realised he was rambling.

Barbara looked at him for a solid minute, then finally she pulled him in for a short kiss. As they pulled away, she whispered," We still got a year ahead of us…and if you do go, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

Dick couldn't help but smile at that as he gently kissed the nape of her neck.

Then all of a sudden Barbara lightly smacked his arm, "Now go brush your teeth again, you taste like cigarette smoke."

0101

Reviews would be awesome and might change my mind about Valentines Day :D anyway, all of you that enjoy the holiday, have a great day or hope you had a great one!

**P.S. me and my friend call it Vomits Day, so any of you that don't like Valentines Day, Happy Vomits Day to you!**

-Asha


End file.
